


Wraith Pinned to the Mist and Other Games

by johnny_bravado



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnny_bravado/pseuds/johnny_bravado
Summary: (title after the song by of Montreal)Basically, Harry moves to America to go to uni and meets Louis, who is a massive player and fucks every girl he sees. After getting into a fight, they're forced to spend time together to prevent getting suspended.Aka Harry beats up Louis and they get in trouble.





	Wraith Pinned to the Mist and Other Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be non-mushy and annoying and more for my enjoyment than other's. I'm not expecting readers as it is near 2019 and no one will even see this. :)  
> Also I picked Kent State University in Ohio due to it being a place many people know, not because I went there.

The first weekend at Kent State went like this: Harry in his dorm room, facetiming his mom, admitting how big of a mistake he made.

Ohio wasn't exactly Harry's first choice, but his Uni back home chose where to send him. Craving adventure, Harry decided it's time to move out of his home town and try living in the US for a year. Even though it was Ohio, it was a new experience he felt he deserved to take a chance on. However, he was hoping for beaches or mountains, not small town Ohio where everyone loves country music and day drinking. 

His roommate, Gabe, was one of those country-music-day-drinkers. He was loud and boisterous, rushing for a fraternity, and also very, very messy. Gabe came home last night around 3AM, turning the lights on and telling Harry all about his new frat friends and how much he _loves_ it here. Gabe is a freshman and Harry is a junior, so they don't exactly share the same excitement.

Harry does not love it here.

"Hi, Mum," Harry says once his call is answered.

"Hi, honey! Any updates? You just called a few hours ago," she replies.

Harry shakes his head, "Just wanted to know what's for dinner, is all."

"Not much, I'm afraid. Gems is out so I'm just making some chicken. You're not missing much."

"But I am," Harry says.

"Why don't you try going out with your roommate? Get a taste of the town?" Anne suggests. 

Harry tuts, "I don't like it here."

"You've already given up, that's just great," Anne winces. "We paid a ton for you to be able to do this. So make the most of it!"

Harry can't help but think she's right. They did pay a ton to be able to do this. Harry begged and begged for his mom to front him the rest of the money to go abroad, as his scholarship couldn't cover all of it. "I'm sorry, Mum, I'll try harder. Maybe it'll get better once classes start?"

"There you go, you'll meet new friends." Anne says, "Now, go do somethin' instead of talking to your mum!"

"Alright, bye, love you," Harry says.

"Love you too!"

Harry sits in his silent room, messing with his laptop for a while until Gabe walks in again with a shorter man. Gabe is wearing a rush t-shirt and cargo shorts with a belt tucked in. His friend is wearing a shirt with letters on it, but also cargo shorts. It's their uniform for their cult activities. 

"What's up, Harrison?!"

Harry raises his eyebrows, "What's up, Gabriella," he replies much more quietly, not breaking eye contact with his laptop.

"This is Louis! We met at the rush thingie today. He's British too! And really cool. We just stopped by to grab my beer," Gabe says in all excitement. Harry looks at the other boy with just about as much disinterest as Louis. Gabe has brought in at least four different guys in the last five days, and a few girls. All have looked and dressed the same. This Louis guy is no different.

"Hello," Harry says.

"What's happenin'," Louis replies. "Where you from?"

"Cheshire."

"Ah, Doncaster."

Well. That's it.

"Come out with us, Harry! I promise the rush stuff is over. We're going to a party!" Gabe says, rummaging through his wardrobe. 

"You're not rushing?" Louis asks.

Harry practically snorts, "Nah, not my scene."

"Ah, there's a brotherhood for everyone!" Louis exclaims, as if he's trying to sell something to the boy.

"Okay," Harry says. "And uh, I'm not sure-"

"You're coming with us, dude, I promise we'll find a nice boy for you tonight!" Gabe says.

Harry doesn't know about how he feels being out at school yet. He has never really cared about his sexuality, he just doesn't know how others will take it. 

"Oh, you're gay?" Louis asks, in slightly insulting tone.

"Yep," Harry shoots a glare at Gabe as if to say, _thanks_. 

"Cool," Louis says. "So, come out with us." 

Harry tries to hide any disgusted expression. 

"He's coming out with us," Gabe decides. "Wear one of your cool shirts!"

Fuck it. Fine. Harry throws off his shirt and puts on a newer one with a frilly design. Gabe and Louis are talking about football/soccer and having a debate on what it's actually called. Louis tells Gabe he's chummy with the "soccer" team and that they _need_ to hang out because apparently they're such a good time.

Harry goes along with it, just so he can never do it again after this. He'll stay out for- maybe- thirty minutes before he calls an Uber and heads back to his room. 

The Alpha Something Something frat party is... well. 

Fine.

Harry is basically third wheeling with Gabe and Louis. Louis buzzes around everyone, introducing Gabe and basically ignoring Harry. "And who's this?" A short, brunette girl wearing a rather revealing top, asks. She's with her one group of girls, who claim aren't in a sorority and must have just came in because they knew Nick and Louis.

"Oh uh, this is Harry! Gabe's roommate," Louis says, proudly. "He's gay though, so don't think you have a chance!"

Before Harry says anything, the small blonde goes, "What the fuck, Louis?"

Harry just stands quietly, thinking about how he's going to befriend this lovely, non-sorority girl.

"That's not your narrative to tell, I can't believe-"

"Oh, hush, El," Louis tuts. "It's all love here."

This El girl just shakes her head, "Harry, would you be my pong partner? I got next!"

"Eleanor-" her brunette sidekick says, "I was supposed to-"

"Come on, Ash," Eleanor interrupts, glaring at the girl. Eleanor is quite pretty, petite but rather curvy. She wears shorts that hug her hips well and a nice crop top. 

Harry agrees, anything to get away from Louis, because what the fuck? He's clearly having a field day about this gay thing. It's something for Harry to tell. Not Gabe, nor Louis.

Eleanor gets really into beer pong, Harry finds out. She pulls her hair back into a pony tail and claps her hands every time one of them gets a ball in the cup. They end up winning a few games, and Eleanor decides Harry is her permanent pong partner (to Ashley's dismay) and collects his number. For the first time of the night, Harry thinks he's actually having fun. He's had a few beers, and whatever concoction Eleanor gave him that's- fruity? Sweet? He forgot what it's called. Anyway, Eleanor is absolutely trashed. She's been going drink after drink in the time that Harry has drank one. 

Once they finally lose, Eleanor finds Ashley and they all go outside for some air. It's a cooler night for August, Ohio weather never being stagnant. "I'm sorry Louis sucks," Eleanor says. "I like him so much."

"Shut up, El," Ashley practically snarls. "You're just drunk."

Harry looks at her, puzzled, but not surprised. When Louis went up to greet her, she practically had stars in her eyes. "You like him?"

"I mean- he's a dick- but he's so sensitive too- like, he showed me his poetry and-"

"And you sucked him off in the backyard after, we know," Ashley says.

Eleanor smacks Ashley in the arm. "Hey!"

Harry laughs, shaking his head. "Poetry? You've got to be kidding." As if he doesn't have his own book of words. Except he doesn't use them to fish girls. 

"I was a freshman! We've both grown. He can just be a little..."

"Ignorant," Ashley says.

"He's a bit of a dick," Harry says, "you could do much better. But whatever you do, don't do Gabe."

Eleanor goes from smiling to kind of lulling as if she's about to puke. It's quick, to be fair, she simply ducks over and throws up. "Oh my god," Ashley says, disappointed. "Seriously?"

"I'm good, I feel much better."

Harry is just in awe. These girls are something else. 

"Well Harry, I think I should take her home," Ashley says. "Nice to meet you! Text us, we can go out again!"

Again? Nope. No. 

"Alright," Harry says, just to be polite. As they make there way away from the house, Harry decides to head back in the house. The party has seemed to die down, and there's definitely mostly guys here, which would be nice, but none are Harry's type. He scopes the house for Gabe, but sadly can only find Louis, who's talking to his "brothers" or whatever. They're loudly laughing about something and being rather exuberant. 

"Hey, Louis?" Harry asks.

Louis looks very drunk and very annoyed, "Oh, Harry! Just who we were talking about!"

"Ight," Harry says. "You know where Gabe is?"

"Probably waiting for you in bed," Louis says, his friends roaring in laughter. "I bet you want it from him. He says you've been peeping on him changing and all."

What?

"That's not- no-" Harry begins.

"Come on, someone's gotta take one for the team, look at him!" One of his friends chips in. "Who would want _that_?"

"Instead of caring what goes up my ass, get the stick out of yours," Harry says through gritted teeth. He's never been one to fight someone, but he's had plenty to drink and he feels himself getting flushed. Right then, conveniently, he sees Gabe coming down the stairs with some girl Harry's never seen. 

"Harry!" Gabe calls.

Harry just leaves and walks home, shaking from anger. The night was okay, you know? He thought it wasn't that bad, until Louis and his cult members opened their fat mouths. He decides against calling an Uber and decides to walk back to the dorms in the cold. It's only midnight, frat parties typically end early, so it's not particularly sketchy. He stops at a gas station, asking for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He isn't typically a smoker, only when he's drunk or very stressed, so the first few puffs gave him a buzz and were just enough. God, this reminds him of being back home, being 16 and being openly gay, which called for extreme ridicule at school. He thought people got over the whole "gay" thing by now. But, for some reason, this was even worse. Coming to a new place, no friends, and not even his roommate is on his side. The first fucking week here. His fifth official day. He wants to go home already, in his own bed. For the first time today, he checks his Snapchat, which has all his friends sending him selfies and "you're missing out!" snaps. It burns.

Defeated, Harry sits on the bench in the quad and chain smokes. He doesn't want to go back to his room in fear of seeing Gabe. How ridiculous. It hurts because Gabe said a few days ago, "Hey, no problemo amigo, I don't care about that kinda stuff". It hurts because he said it to scoot down to the level of Louis and his friends. It worked. Time keeps passing, and Harry simply looks at the stars and thinks about how they look the same as back home. It's almost been an hour, he reckons.

He sees a girl walking alone, and... sobbing? Wait- that's.

"Eleanor!" Harry calls to her, "hey!"

Eleanor sees him and ducks down, trying to hide. "No, Eleanor, wait. Stop right now," Harry says firmly.

"What do you want to hear, Harry?!" Eleanor snaps back, breaking into a sob. "You were right, you and Ashley- he's such a-"

Harry shakes his head quizzically. "Wait. What?"

"Louis- his frat- they. I can't believe-" Eleanor cries. "Bastards. I never thought he would do that to me, or anybody else."

Harry's blood boils. He is certain Louis is going to get beaten. Tonight.

"Let's get you home, El," Harry says, "tell me then."

They walk back to Eleanor's apartment, and Harry pours her a glass of water. She can barely keep herself together once she gets inside, breaking out into broken sobs. "I shouldn't have gone back," she says. "After Ashley took me home, Louis texted me to come by because they're having a smaller get together. I was there for twenty minutes, and- they apparently all got.. uh.. curvier.. girls to come and he picked me to be his- and I didn't figure it out until I saw every other girl- who-" she sobs. "Have you heard about that shit? They actually do th-that, apparently." 

Eleanor practically laughs at herself, as if she's the punchline of the joke.

"Say no more, please," Harry says.

"He took me into his bedroom and we- and then after that I-" sob, "found out from a stupid fucking freshman- I want to kill him. I'm so _drunk, fuck_."

Harry hugs her. He can't process what he's hearing. It doesn't seem real. If Gabe is really going to join that fucking frat he may strangle him before he gets there. 

Harry holds her, allowing her to cry and drift to sleep, telling her everything will be better tomorrow. 

It will be, because Harry is going to beat Louis to a pulp. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So Louis is an asshole and I'm sorry I did that.  
> Also, the thing that happened to Eleanor is a real thing that has happened at many fraternities, but is a very old thing and luckily is not as common anymore at least by my knowledge. At least I hope so.  
> Also, I brought in lovely Gabe Saporta because he is a perfect fic character, always. Regardless of the fandom.  
> Next chapter we will meet the other 1D boys, don't worry.  
> Also IF you read this PLEASE leave a comment or kudos. It would be nice to know there are larries out there still :)


End file.
